In an accepted technique, an information unit of an information card is disposed within a hole or opening in a card member made of plastic or the like, and both surfaces of the card are sealed with a cover sheet in order to secure and hold the information unit in the hole so as to cover the same. In this seal treatment, the card accompanied with cover sheets are pressed between a pair of press members. Exact uniformity of the seal pressure is hardly accomplished, and thus an inequality causes a higher pressure on a part of an information unit and member. Such a seal pressure and a difference in expansion due to seal treatment may break the built semiconductor devices. Also, where an information unit is merely set in a hole of card member, the information unit may be easily taken off from the hole.
This invention aims at obviation of the above mentioned defects of the prior art. Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an improved information card of which information unit can be secured in a position of card member without any seal treatment.
Another object of the invention is to facilitate assembly and disassembly of an information unit into or from a hole of card member.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.